Trusting the Other Side
by Kerena Darklight
Summary: Yaoi and and AU too. Light and Dark. Angels and Demons. It is said that these pairings could never be but when the leader of Angels is captured it could change that theory but how when war is on the mind of many? Please R&R! Lyko:Nadil, Ruw:Alfe, Rath:Tha


Hey! Yup, it's me again and I've come out with another DK fic. This ones an AU though and it's got angels and demons in it. Yay!!! Hope you guys enjoy it. It's going to have its ups and downs… Oh yeah and it's a yaoi. Dun like it, dun read and I might up the rating to R and scenes will go pretty far. Still thinking about pairings with some characters. Got any ideas you wanna share then feel free to do so! I'm all up for it. ^^ Please R and R! Enjoy

                                                                   ~~~***~~~

                                                                   **Prologue**

**                                                         By: Kerena Darklight**

 ~~~***~~~

                        It had been a cold day. That day, the day the spirit of the first oh heaven had come to see a vision that couldn't possibly be true. Yet it was very true indeed as all her other predictions had been, especially the one of the angel's leader dieing. That had happened a few days ago and now the new leader, a young man if not even an adult, sat quietly in a chair that had been drawn up to the front of the table that would separate the spirit and him.

                        It had been decided that they would meet on this day, to discuss exactly what she had come to see.

                        '_Now if only she'd arrive.' _The young man thought with much patience as he shifted in his position so the beautiful, long, wings that were the color of a pure white, could be unfolded slightly to make the position feel more comfortable.

                        "I see you have waited on my without irritation my lord." A voice, that surely came out of no where, came to draw upon his attention.

                        "Yes I have. You're very busy after all." The man replied with a soft smile as he watched the spirit slowly rise up out of the floor, a bright light having outlined her from until she had fully risen from the marbled floor.

                        Her head had been lowered all the while and now, as she looked up she studied him with her sky colored eyes, offering a fair smile to the lord of the angels. 

                        As she studied him he was sure that she saw a young man sitting infront of her. One that had short blond hair that were in thick locks, blond bangs coming to fall infront of sapphire blue eyes.

                        "So . . . you're the new leader for the angels? I will be your spirit of the first level of heaven. You may call me Silk." The one called Silk said with a small bow, one that everyone had to give the leader of the angels. Something that this man could live without.

                        "I am called Lykouleon and I thank you for excepting me as a leader now."

                        "There is nothing to be thankful for my lord." Silk responded quickly as she brushed some of her long locks of ice blue hair off the snowy white gown that she wore, bundles of her hair having been wrapped in beads or white cloth. "Now, let us get down to business shall we?" Silk asked Lykouleon and when he nodded she took her seat in the fine chair that had been waiting for her.

                        "I have bad news this day I'm afraid. As do the spirits of the second and third level of heaven. I'm afraid we've all come to see the same thing, for the most part and now the time draws near that the very unstable ties of peace between demon and angel unwind." She started, her eyes cold as they pierced into those of Lykouleon's, waiting for a reaction perhaps? Yes that was it and the one response she got surprised her.

                        "Then I will do all I can to stop this even if it means me getting killed. I'll do it for the people that live here. That's how ready I am to lie down my life." Lykouleon stated with a serious tone, his eyes telling that he meant everything he had come to say.

                        "I . . . see." Was the only thing Silk could say, her gaze softening for the first time that day. "You're not as dependent on us as the other leader was. But I'm glad . . . it allows us more time to decide on fate but now I must go. There is business at had." Silk said as she smiled and slowly began to sink back into the floor, glowing white once more. "Please go look around the three levels of Heaven and take a few officers with you." Those were the last words she said before she was gone from him.

                                                          ~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~ 

                        It was dark. So very dark in this place, the only thing to light this place being the small blue embers that had been places in the opened mouthed lanterns. The tops dipped inwards, giving it its cupped shape that held the blue flames that licked at the sides of the bowl that they were held in. The lanterns had been set up all around, dotting the paths that led to and from cities and to the castle of demons.

                        That's where he was, the leader of the demon's, his name coming to be known as Nadil, the lord of demons.

                        "You're late Fedelta, Ruwalk." Nadil spoke while he looked idly out the window he was near, having leaned on the wall right by it in a casual composure.

                        "I had trouble getting from the third level of Heaven. Please forgive me." The one called Ruwalk spoke up, it being clear that he was a dark angel by the color of his wings that consisted of a black the color of a raven's feather.

                        "It's fine . . . did you find out when the new leader, Lykouleon is going to leave?" Nadil asked as he turned his head to look at the two, dark purple locks of hair falling infront of his purple eyes that were a shade lighter than his hair.

                        "Yes Nadil, Cesia has told us that Silk, one of their spirits of Heaven, has told the angel lord to go and look around so to speak." Fedelta spoke now, walking to the window to stand besides his leader, Nadil. "Are you really going to listen to a stranger that just appeared out of no where?" He asked suddenly, turning his head to look at the leader of demons with a concerned gaze, obviously uneasy about this.

                        "For now yes . . . the only reason I did listen was because I want to see him if only one time." Nadil answered without getting angry for Fedelta's curiosity but he did smirk for what he had heard about the new leader made him curious indeed.

                        "Enough stalling though. Let's go before we miss our chance at winning this war before it even comes to start."

                        "Yes. Maybe he'll have another officer with him so we can have more fun." Ruwalk said with a smirk as he turned and started to walk away from the two to open the door where he waited for them to come.

                        "This will be a lot of fun. Let's see how the angels fair when we have the lord of the angels in our grasp!" 

                                                                      ~~~***~~~

Well that's the beginning. Know it's short but hey it's all you get for now. XD 

The first chapter will be comin' soon. Well that is if I get any reviews. I love reviews after all! ^^ Well cya next time! Don't forget to R and R


End file.
